Lolipop Pops
Character Info Her name is Lolipop Pops. She is a lot like Molly except for a few differences. Her best friends are Choco Cream and Cinnamon Buns. Her main love interst is Blueberry Jam. She's often called Lolipop for short. Lolipop Pops is a legendary Bubble Guppy. She is 5. Looks Guppy form Lolipop Pops looks like Molly except: *Her skin is light gamboge instead of light brown. *Her hair is dark purple with bright pink highlights and wears a lavender headband. *Her tail is pinky-purple. *She wears a lavender dress with a black belt. Humanoid form Lollipop looks the same in her humanoid form. Personality Lolipop Pops is the level-headed CandyCake. Lolipop is the leader of the CandyCake Guppies group, and due to her advanced knowledge, everyone wants to bond with her. She's first at lining up. Pops is not a selfish girl. She always makes it a point to turn to the others, and talk to them when she has a plan, ensuring that they stay at the center of all the action. She has good speaking skills, which makes her good at making friends. Relationships Blueberry Jam Blueberry Jam is Lolipop's favorite brother. The two are normally close to each other and are best friends. Pops cares for Blueberry, but doesn't provide a nickname for him, unlike Molly and Gil. There can be hints of them having crushes on each other, but it's not often seen. Choco Cream Lolipop and Choco get along well. They like to have fun together. He can annoy her by trying to have fun with her, but she knows that he's just being himself. Cinnamon Buns Cinnamon and Lolipop are best sisterly friends. They bond well, and love to share. They like to do many things together. Sugar Pie Lolipop and Sugar are sisterly friends. Lolipop is shown to respect Sugar's sensitivity, and likes to help her. They don't talk to each other much, but they always think about others. Vanilla Cake Lolipop's relationship with Vanilla Cake is very low. She tends to get annoyed with the fact that he acts like a snob and ignores her plans. They hardly interact with each other and she hardly ever pays attention to him. On the inside, they're romantic and affectionate with each other, though they always don't show it much, due to having Belligerent Sexual Tension. Despite this, they slowly accept each other. Caramel Cider TBA Snicker Doodle TBA Cotton Puffy TBA Rainbow Flavor TBA Lemon Drop TBA Gelatin Soft TBA Voice Actor * Catherine Cavadini (Season 1-present) * Tara Strong (Jupiter Kids films) Trivia *When performing her Swarming Cakes, Pops' orbs are pink. *Lolipop's Sweetie Mark is a pink lolipop. *Lolipop Pops' trait of being a chatterbox was rarely shown in the series. However, the only time she shows this trait is in the episode "A Puppy To Love!". *She resembles the element of leadership. *In the beta version, she did not wear a headband and she wore a pink bracelet on her left wrist. Plus, her hair was bright pink. *Like Molly, her age cannot be guessed. Her vocabulary is high for an average preschooler, but not as high as Blueberry's. *Lolipop shares similar personality traits with Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony and the Powerpuff Girl Blossom. *Lolipop is only one inch taller than Blueberry. *Lolipop is one of the female guppies to have an accessory, contrasted to Molly. *In season 2, Lolipop's hair looks slightly straight and it looks darker. * She was the first to introduce herself. * Her name in the UK version is "Berry Blossom". * She was clearly heard singing in [[CandyCakes Take The Separate|'CandyCakes Take The Separate']]. * For Halloween, Lolipop is dressed as a Witch. In How To Deal With That Party Guppy, she is a queen. * She had her first absence (Our Noble Manta Ray). * She's often used to represent the show on merchandise and other things. * Before her beta version, Lollipop's development was based off of the G1 pony Bright Eyes. * She was in tears in: ** Episode 10: The Egg-Cellent Adventure ** Episode 51: CandyCakes Take The Separate ** Episode 86: Teacher's Threat * Her mental breakdown is shown in the episode [[Power Below Zero|'Power Below Zero']]. * As a humanoid, she is an alicorn. Category:Females Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Brown-Eyed Characters Category:Legendaries Category:Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Purple-Haired Characters